Numerous attempts have been made to develop short, stiff-limbed archery bows with low-rotation eccentrics that provide smooth retracting of the bowstring to the full-draw position while at the same time storing substantial energy and minimizing nock-angle pinch. This invention includes, in part, a construction which overcomes many of the disadvantages previously inherent in stiff-limb short bows that have low-rotation eccentrics. Further, this invention in part includes or enables a stiff-limb short compound bow construction that has many of the attributes of much longer bows without compromising the favorable attributes of a shorter bow.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following discussion.